Les contes de Metatron
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: À la manière de "MetaFiction", l'ange Metatron emprisonne la Team Free Will dans une réalité alternée complètement... Folle !


**« Les contes de Metatron »**

_Well, well, well..._

_Je vous présente un OS complètement déganté, décalé, mais rigolo !_

_Alors, pour celles qui en doutent encore : en effet, je ne suis pas toute seule dans ma tête. XD_

_Bon, si vous n'aimez pas cette histoire, je ne vous en veux pas. Parce qu'il faut prendre tout ça au second degré et que c'est vraiment débile ! MDR._

_Mais un peu d'humour, ça fait du bien parfois !_

_J'ai souvent explosé de rire en l'écrivant !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(Merci à Nathalie, ma correctrice)_

_Disclaimer _: _tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. __À__part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

**...**

Il était une fois, deux chasseurs qui traquaient les monstres et les fantômes à travers les États-Unis, aidé par leur fidèle ange Castiel. Mais un jour, le trio que tout le monde nommé « Team Free Will », tomba dans une embuscade perpétrée par le méchant Metatron. L'archange en question, décida de piéger ses ennemis dans un univers parallèle grâce aux pouvoirs du Trickster. Il avait déjà utilisé cette ruse sur son ancien ami Castiel, en faisant croire à ce dernier que Gabriel était toujours en vie. Le grand méchant voulait donner une bonne leçon aux trois hommes, alors un jour, il les emprisonna tous dans le monde des contes de fées...

**…**

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, il ne comprit pas où il se trouvait. Il se leva d'un bond pour découvrir Sam et Castiel allongeaient par terre non loin de lui. Il les secoua pour les ramener à eux et ensemble, ils analysèrent l'endroit en question.

- Bordel de merde, c'est quoi ce truc ? Maugréa le frère aîné.

Instinctivement, il porta son attention sur ses vêtements. Adieu sa veste en cuir et son jean, il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un manteau de fourrure. Alors qu'il allait protester, il se rendit compte que Sam, lui, portait une paire de lunettes sur son nez ainsi que de vieux habits de couleur grise. Castiel n'avait plus son éternel trench-coat, à la place il arborait des vêtements sombres avec une longue cape d'un rouge éclatant.

- Bordel de merde, c'est quoi ce truc ?! Répéta-t-il.

Sam, qui enleva ses lunettes, comprit bien vite qu'il ne voyait rien sans elles. Quant à Castiel, il jeta des coups d'œil furtif dans leur antre. Une bicoque en bois où un feu de cheminée crépitait dans la pièce. Il prit la parole pour expliquer.

- Vous sentez ce sentiment en vous, celui qui vous dit que vous n'êtes plus dans votre univers ? J'ai déjà ressenti ça, auparavant.

Dean considéra son ami avant de rétorquer avec énervement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Lorsque Metatron m'a kidnappé, il a utilisé Gabriel pour m'atteindre. Il m'a fait croire que mon frère était en vie et il a inventé un univers autour de ça. Ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, je le ressens également ici.

Sam se mit à réfléchir.

- Tu veux dire que Metatron nous a piégés avec les pouvoirs du Trickster ?

- C'est une forte possibilité.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et c'est quoi cet univers de fou où nous sommes habillés comme des clodos ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Encore une fois, lorsque Metatron m'a kidnappé, il m'a ligoté à une chaise dans son bureau. Comme je ne comprenais pas les références qu'il utilisait avec moi, il m'a alors donné toutes ses connaissances cinématographiques et littéraires.

Il ne termina pas son explication alors Dean s'impatienta.

- Et ?

- Et, je ne sais pas, mais... Vu ta veste en fourrure, les lunettes de Sam et ma cape rouge, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans...

- Les contes de Grimm ! Comprit le cadet.

Castiel fit les cent pas et ajouta.

- C'est l'histoire du « petit chaperon rouge », pour être exacte.

L'aîné souffla un coup.

- _Awesome !_

Son frère lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Tu connais cette histoire au moins, non ?

Le Winchester esquissa un sourire.

- La version porno, ça compte ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et demanda à son ami.

- Cass, on fait comment pour sortir d'ici ? Parce que la dernière fois que Gabriel nous a piégé dans une réalité alternée, on a dû jouer nos rôles, Dean et moi. Et crois-moi, c'était atroce.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit pareil ici.

Dean posa ses mains sur son manteau et jeta un coup d'œil aux déguisements de ses compagnons.

- Attendez, attendez... On joue quel rôle, là ?

Sam serra les lèvres.

- Devine.

L'aîné ferma les yeux, dépité.

- Pitié, dites-moi que je me trompe...

- Non, admit son frère. Tu es le loup, moi la mère-grand et Cass, c'est le petit chaperon rouge.

Dean donna un coup de pied rageur dans les murs de la baraque.

- Il se passe quoi dans ce foutu conte ?

- Et bien, commença Castiel. Le loup dévore la grand-mère et le chaperon. Mais elles arrivent à sortir de l'estomac de la bête. Ensuite, elles mettent des pierres dans son ventre avant de le recoudre. En allant boire dans la rivière, le loup se noie à cause du poids.

L'aîné fit une mine dégoûtée.

- Bah je préfère la version porno. Au moins, l'homme loup se tape le petit chaperon rouge.

Deux paires d'yeux le regardèrent interloquées. Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, Dean reprit.

- Nan, mais... Je veux dire que... Cass, j'ai pas envie que toi et moi... Je dis juste que... Merde !

Sam se mit à rire. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de quitter la maison de bois, tous les trois se retrouvèrent alors devant une immense forêt.

- Et maintenant ? S'impatienta derechef le frère aîné. On fait quoi ? Je dois vous bouffer tout cru ?

Sam sourit avant d'exposer sa théorie.

- À la base, les contes de Grimm sont des histoires affreusement sombres. Ils ont dû les enjoliver pour les faire lire aux enfants. Mais au départ, les fins étaient vraiment horribles. Peut-être que Metatron veut qu'on joue un mélange des deux ?

Dean passa ses mains sur son visage avant de demander avec angoisse.

- Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse, mais... Il se passe quoi dans la version censurée ?

- Et bien, ça ressemble assez à ta version porno. Sans le consentement de la personne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Dépité, Dean se laissa tomber par terre.

- _Awesome !_

Castiel se posta devant lui.

- On a peut-être tort. Peut-être que Metatron ne veut pas qu'on joue nos propres rôles, mais plutôt qu'on navigue de contes en contes.

- C'est ça, Cass...

En plein milieu de la jungle, Sam eut une épiphanie. Il briefa alors ses compagnons.

- Bon, le mieux c'est d'essayer de faire un mélange des deux versions, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Énervé, Dean s'exclama.

- Genre quoi ? Je viole Cass et ensuite je le tue ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je pense qu'un baiser suffira.

- Hors de question ! Hurla l'aîné.

Mais le cadet continua sur sa lancée.

- Dean, dans tous les contes, un baiser rompt les mauvais sorts ! On risque rien à essayer !

- Toi, tu risques rien à essayer, espèce de vieille mamie ! Moi j'ai pas envie de rouler une pelle à Cass !

- Merci, rétorqua ce dernier.

- Oh la ferme, toi. Tu vas me faire croire que ça te dérange pas de me lécher les amygdales peut-être ?

- Dean, c'est juste un baiser furtif, on s'en moque.

Le Winchester fut sous le choc.

- Q-Quoi ?

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu te comportes vraiment comme un gamin, parfois.

Il souleva alors Dean d'un seule main et avec sa force angélique, il le colla contre un arbre. Sans prévenir, l'ange déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son « loup ».

**…**

Le Winchester ferma les yeux et cracha par terre. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il se trouvait dans un lieu différent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements. Maintenant, il portait une cape noire, une armure, une cotte de mailles ainsi que des bottes en cuir. Il chercha son frère du regard et il découvrit que ce dernier était vêtu comme lui, sauf qu'il portait un arc et des flèches sur le dos. Sam tenait également une boîte dans ses mains, où la serrure avait une forme de cœur.

- Où est Cass ? S'inquiéta néanmoins l'aîné.

Sam trouva son ami. Ce dernier était allongé dans un cercueil de verre. Castiel, vêtu de blanc, avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Dean s'approcha de lui en maugréant.

- « Blanche Neige » ? C'est une blague ? Pitié Sam, dis-moi que tout ça n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar !

Ce dernier se mit à rire, puis il comprit.

- J'ai bien peur que non... Nos rôles sont aussi limpides que celui de Cass, pour ce conte.

Dean posa sa main sur son armure avant d'analyser la tenue de son frère. Il leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant.

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu joues le rôle du chasseur et moi celui du prince charmant ?

Le cadet se retint pour ne pas rire aux éclats.

- Eh si ! Tu as deviné. Allez, Dean.

- Quoi « Allez, Dean » ?

Son frère lui jeta un regard en mode : « Tu te fous de moi ? ».

- Joue ton rôle !

L'aîné regarda tantôt son costume, tantôt Castiel allongé dans le cercueil de verre. Il hurla alors.

- Je ne vais pas rouler des patins à Cass toute la journée, hein ! Fais-le, toi !

- Bon sang, c'que t'es pénible comme frangin ! Je suis le chasseur qui vient de tuer ton copain. C'est à toi de le réveiller !

- Hors de question ! Cria derechef le frère aîné.

- Dean ! Tu fais comme tout à l'heure, qu'on puisse se barrer d'ici !

- Et après, quoi ? On atterrira dans un autre conte de merde !

- Dean !

- Ok, ça va, ça va !

Nauséeux, il se dirigea vers Castiel. Se retenant de ne pas vomir, il ferma les yeux pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres sèches.

**…**

Cette fois, ce fut Castiel qui se réveilla aux côtés de Sam. L'ange était vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds et il tenait une longue épée dans ses mains. Sam avait la même allure. Mais aucune présence de Dean, ce qui les inquiéta. Ils analysèrent encore l'endroit, tous deux se trouvaient devant une immense forêt sombre, la nuit commençait à tomber, mais ils découvrirent, au loin, une tour d'un haut château. Au moment où le cadet allait parler, un dragon jaillit de la jungle pour se poster devant les deux hommes. Intrigué, Sam demanda.

- Cass, c'est quel conte, ça ?

- Hum... Je crois que c'est « La Belle au Bois Dormant ».

Sam rit aux éclats.

- Oh mon Dieu, ça veut dire que Dean et la... Oh mon Dieu !

Le dragon cracha du feu et les deux hommes esquivèrent les flammes de justesse.

- Bon bah, va tuer la bestiole pour sauver ta dulcinée, Cass.

L'ange souffla un coup avant de se diriger, épée en main, vers la créature. Mais alors que cette dernière tenta de l'avaler, Castiel tendit son bras vers le dragon. Un jet blanc jaillit de sa paume, ce qui mit le monstre K.O. Sam secoua la tête.

- Si tu utilises tes pouvoirs, c'est de la triche, Cass.

- Non, pas du tout.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la plus haute tour du château, ils grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, mais ils furent bien vite essoufflés. Une fois arrivée à destination, Castiel ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Seuls les rayons du soleil couchant éclairés le lit. Dean, allongé dessus, était comme endormi.

- Je dois l'embrasser, c'est ça ? Demanda l'ange.

- Oui.

- D'accord...

Il se dirigea vers son ami, Sam fit les gros yeux.

- Wow ! Tu es moins chiant que mon frère, toi !

Castiel s'assit sur les draps, admira l'homme aux yeux clos. Il se pencha alors vers lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

**…**

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin tous les trois ensemble. La Team Free Will, vêtue entièrement de blanc, avaient les pieds nus dans le sable. Devant eux, la mer à perte de vue.

- C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? Maugréa le frère.

Le cadet se tourna vers lui.

- Je te préférais quand tu étais endormi.

- Quoi ? Cass et toi avez vécu un autre conte sans moi ? Je faisais quel rôle ?

- Dean... Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Castiel voulut parler, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il posa ses mains sur sa gorge. Dean remarqua son manège.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cass, encore ?!

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de communiquer, mais en vain. Sam jeta un regard tantôt sur frère, tantôt sur Castiel et tantôt sur l'océan.

- Ah...

- Quoi encore, Sammy !?

- Je sais quelle histoire c'est...

- Éclaire ma lanterne, p'tit génie.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Castiel, ne pouvant toujours pas parler, montra du doigt une ombre sombre qui venait par la mer. Au moment où la créature arriva sur la rive, la nuit tomba et l'ange se changea en sirène. Torse nu avec seulement une queue de poisson en guise de jambes, l'homme s'écroula sur le sable. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Dean se rua vers lui.

- Cass ! Merde ! C'est quoi encore ce bordel !?

Sam remarqua alors la pieuvre géante qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- « La petite sirène ».

Dean ferma les yeux, complètement dépité. Le poulpe géant se posta devant l'homme sirène.

- Tu avais trois jours pour déclarer ton amour. Maintenant, il est trop tard... Tu m'appartiens !

Castiel toussota, la parole lui revint.

- Q-Quoi ? Mais je viens seulement d'arriver !

Le monstre attrapa le jeune homme grâce à une de ses tentacules pour l'emmener dans l'océan. Sam hurla.

- Dean ! Il faut que tu sauves Cass !

Ce dernier se releva brusquement.

- Wow, du clame, hein. C'est une sirène, il sait nager !

- C'que t'es con ! Dans l'histoire, Ursula veut tuer Ariel si elle ne déclare pas sa flamme à son prince au bout de trois jours ! Sans pouvoir parler, évidemment...

Dean considéra son frère.

- Sammy... Que tu connaisses le nom des personnages, ça me fout les miquettes.

Il sauta quand même à l'eau pour rejoindre l'ange qui se battait avec les tentacules de la pieuvre. Le frère essaya de le libérer, mais sa prise glissa sur les membres gluants de la créature.

- Bon, ça me gave déjà, maugréa le Winchester.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille du brun, pour tirer sa tête en arrière et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

**…**

Ce fut un soleil chaud qui les réveilla dans une ruelle. Du sable brûlant tapissait le sol. Dean se leva, complètement groggy. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était presque torse nu, uniquement vêtu d'une veste pourpre et d'un énorme baggy blanc. Le frère chercha ses compagnons des yeux. Il trouva Castiel, allongé par terre, habillait d'un débardeur bleu clair et d'un large pantalon de la même couleur.

- Oh, Cass ! Debout !

L'ange cligna des paupières, le soleil l'éblouit.

- Dean ? Où sommes-nous ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?!

À ce moment-là, un petit singe brun, portant un minuscule chapeau violet, vint se poser sur les épaules du frère aîné.

- Hey ! Dégage de là, toi !

Le macaque en question croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en faisant la moue. Dean l'analysa avec effrois.

- Sammy ?!

Ce dernier baragouina des mots intelligibles en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis en plein cauchemar...

Castiel se leva enfin, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et celle de son ami.

- Oh...

- « Oh » quoi, Cass ! Nous sommes dans quelle foutue histoire, maintenant ?!

L'ange allait répondre, mais plusieurs hommes armés de sabres, commencèrent à courir vers eux en criant.

- Au voleur ! Ce sont des voleurs !

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'ange.

- Ils parlent de nous ?

Castiel attrapa son ami par la main pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, Sam le singe les suivait de près. Tout en courant, le frère questionna.

- Cass ! Où sommes-nous !?

L'homme prit une ruelle étroite, passant devant des marchands au zouk, avant de répliquer.

- C'est l'histoire d'Aladdin.

Ils tombèrent hélas dans un cul-de-sac, les méchants armés s'approchèrent dangereusement d'eux.

- Cass ?

Le singe s'enroula autour des bras de Dean. Castiel souffla un coup avant de poser ses mains sur le visage de son ami pour lui voler un baiser.

**…**

Sam se retrouva devant un immense château sombre, en pleine nuit, en compagnie de Castiel. Ce dernier, vêtu de vieille guenille dépenaillée, analysa l'endroit.

- Où est Dean ?

- Probablement là-dedans.

Il montra le manoir du doigt. Ensemble, ils pénètrent dans la demeure pour enfin arriver dans un hall d'entrée immense. Mais la salle était déserte. Puis tout à coup, sortant d'on ne sait où, une table montée sur des roulettes arriva devant les deux jeunes hommes. Dessus, une tasse et une théière se mirent à parler.

- Vous êtes venus libérer le maître ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Sam.

- « La Belle et la Bête ».

- Merci Cass, j'avais compris.

L'ange se pencha vers les récipients.

- Où se trouve le maître ?

La petite tasse, de sa voix aiguë, répondit.

- Il est dans la tour ! Mais attention, si vous le dérangez, il risque d'être très en colère !

- Oui, hum... On a l'habitude, badina le cadet.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les escaliers qu'ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivée dans un long couloir, une lanterne à trois bougies et une horloge de petite taille, se placèrent devant eux en parlant.

- Oh mon Dieu, ne venez pas déranger le maître !

- Tais-toi Lumière ! Tu ne vois pas qu'ils viennent rompre le sort ! S'écria Big Ben.

Sam jeta un regard interrogateur à Castiel. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier continua sa marche vers la plus haute salle du château. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce sombre, il découvrit une rose éclatante de lumière sous un dôme de verre, posé sur une table. Les deux hommes admirèrent la plante, lorsque la porte derrière eux se referma. Dean fit son entrée. Il était égal à lui-même, seuls ses yeux noirs trahissaient sa nature de « bête ».

- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir...

Sam se jeta sur lui, mais le frère aîné le repoussa violemment contre le mur. Le Winchester se dirigea alors vers Castiel.

- Dean... Tu es... Un démon !

Ce dernier se mit à rire.

- Yep, p'tit génie. Essaye de me rouler une pelle encore une fois et je te jure que je te tue.

Mais l'ange se mit à sourire. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout au frère qui maugréa.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, hein ?

Castiel, rapide comme l'éclaire, souleva le globe de cristal pour attraper la rose. Il la tenait avec force dans sa main. Dean se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur. L'ange se posta au-dessus de lui pour rétorquer.

- Tu aurais dû lire ces contes pour gamins...

- _Son of a bitch ! _T'as jamais ouvert un bouquin de ta vie, _freakin' Angel !_

- Tu as raison. Je remercierai Metatron avant de le tuer.

Il tendit sa main libre vers Dean et le souleva par le col de sa veste. Encore sous le coup de la douleur, le frère se laissa faire lorsque son ami le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser.

**…**

Ce fut des bruits de doigts, tapant sur une vieille machine à écrire, qui réveillèrent les deux hommes. Metatron, lunettes sur le nez, releva la tête en arrêtant d'appuyer sur les touches, pour dire.

- Oh, vous êtes enfin revenus à vous...

Dean se retrouva attaché à une chaise, un morceau de chatterton trop serré sur sa bouche l'empêchait de parler. Mais au moins il portait sa bonne vielle veste en cuir et son jean délavé. Le Winchester tourna la tête pour voir son ami ligoté lui aussi à un fauteuil à ses côtés. Castiel était également bâillonné, mais vêtu désormais de son trench-coat, son regard interrogateur se posa sur Metatron. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau, devant les deux hommes.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, on va parler de vos sentiments...

Le Winchester s'énerva, il tenta de bouger, mais en vain. Il fouilla la pièce du regard, à la recherche de Sam. L'archange comprit son manège.

- Relax, Dean. J'ai laissé Sam au bunker. Il n'y a que vous qui m'intéressiez.

Il contourna son bureau pour attraper les feuilles qu'il venait de rédiger.

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi de mon histoire ? J'aimerais appeler ça : « Les chroniques des Winchester » ou « Les contes de Metatron », j'hésite encore.

Il posa les papiers et répliqua, content de lui.

- J'ai écrit le scénario de toutes vos dernières aventures. Je suis gentil, vous voyez, je ne me suis pas inspiré des contes de Grimm de base. Mais j'ai voulu conserver quelque chose de magique. Voyez-vous, dans ces histoires, les héros s'en sortent grâce à l'amour véritable, LE vrai baiser... Et, je sais Dean, que tu as failli tourner de l'œil en embrassant ton ange. Mais sache que les sorts ne se seraient pas rompus, si tu ne croyais pas en ton attirance pour Castiel... Oh, tu peux la cacher tant que tu veux, même aussi profondément enfoui dans ton inconscience. Mais les faits sont là. Vous seriez morts, si tu avais embrassé ton ange sans l'aimer...

Il sourit, ce qui fit enrager encore plus Dean, qui se tortilla sur sa chaise sans pouvoir bouger. Metatron leva les yeux au ciel avant de marcher en direction du frère. Posté devant lui, il se pencha sur son visage pour retirer violemment le scotch de sa bouche.

- _Son of a bitch ! _

L'archange se mit à rire.

- La ferme, Dean. C'est moi qui écris le script.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Où tu veux en venir ?

Metatron s'assit en face de lui pour expliquer.

- C'est pourtant simple, Dean. Je suis sûr que ton copain a compris, lui. Cass ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel puisqu'il ne pouvait toujours pas parler à cause du bâillon. L'ange se dirigea alors vers lui. D'un geste rapide, il lui enleva l'entrave de la bouche. Castiel lança un regard noir à son ennemi.

- Relax, Cassy, je ne vais pas te manger. J'essaye juste de vous aider. Et de m'aider par la même occasion. Parce que, voyez-vous, j'essaye vraiment d'écrire une bonne fin. Mais bon sang, je suis toujours bloqué par vos sentiments cachés et ça m'énerve !

- Je vais te tuer ! S'écria Dean exaspéré.

Metatron le foudroya des yeux.

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Tu n'es qu'un humain...

- Je suis un ange, moi, parla enfin Castiel.

Son ennemi se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Peut-être, mais tu es aussi paumé que Dean, question sentiment. Bon Dieu, vous ne voyez donc pas que j'essaye désespérément de vous aider !? Vous me tuez tous les deux...

Le frère se tortilla derechef, cherchant encore à se détacher de ses liens trop serrés. À bout de patience, Metatron sortit une lame anti-ange qu'il pointa sur Castiel.

- Dean, arrête de te débattre où je tue ton copain, _capiche ?_

Le Winchester se calma. Il souffla un coup.

- Ok, ok... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _douchebag ?_

L'ennemi sourit, il plaqua sa main sur le visage de Castiel pour tourner sa tête vers le frère.

- Je veux que tu lui dises...

L'ange attaché baissa son regard pour fuir celui de son ami. Ce dernier, les yeux brillants, répliqua.

- Lui dire quoi ?

- _Oh come on, Dean ! _Je ne vais pas tout écrire à ta place !

Devant le silence du frère, Metatron glissa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille du brun pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, posant sa lame sur son cou.

- Cass, t'as quelque chose à dire, toi ?

Paniqué, ce dernier avala péniblement sa salive et répliqua.

- Je... Non...

- Vous êtes vraiment chiants tous les deux.

Il leva son arme vers le jeune homme, dont l'angoisse se lut dans ses yeux bleus. Lorsqu'il allait porter le coup fatal, Dean hurla.

- Stop !

L'ennemi retint son geste pour regarder le frère.

- Alors ?

Intimidé, ce dernier bégaya.

- Ok... Cass, t'es vraiment pénible comme mec ! Tes airs de « sainte ni touche » me tapent sur le système !

Perdant encore patience, Metatron se rua vers Dean pour lui coller son poing dans la figure.

- Essaye encore !

Dean, la lèvre en sang, se mit à sourire.

- Fais-le toi-même.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aime le p'tit ange.

Le visage du frère redevint sérieux.

- Je... Je n'aime pas, Cass !

L'homme en question baissa son regard, un air triste se lisait dans ses yeux. Metatron le vit.

- Je crois que tu l'as blessé.

- Je ne suis pas gay ! Reprit le Winchester.

L'ennemi souffla un coup avant de reprendre.

- Les anges et l'amour n'ont pas de sexe, crétin. Tu n'es pas gay, tu es « CassAddict ». Castiel ?

L'intéressé gardait le regard rivé au sol. Dean répliqua alors.

- Cass, dis-lui que tu ne m'aimes pas, qu'on en finisse !

Mais l'ange ne parla pas. Metatron sourit alors que le frère considéra son ami avec horreur.

- Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dis-lui la vérité !

- Je...

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux plus mentir.

Sous le choc, Dean s'écria.

- Q-Quoi ? Bordel, Cass ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! C'est la réalité, là, pas besoin de jouer un rôle !

Metatron, tout sourire, retourna s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau, admirant la scène devant lui.

- Je ne joue pas de rôle, Dean !

- Bien sûr que si, tu dis conneries sur conneries ! Tu as toujours fait ça ! Tu as toujours menti, tu as toujours fui, t'as fait n'importe quoi et tu veux arrêter maintenant ? Allez, sers-toi de ton mojo que je puisse buter cet emplumé.

Énervé, Castiel plongea son regard dans les yeux du frère.

- Il m'empêche de me servir de mes pouvoirs. Je ne suis que ça pour toi ? Un soldat à ton compte ?

- Nan, t'as toujours pensé qu'à toi, que je sache ! T'en a rien à foutre de moi.

L'ange le foudroya des yeux.

- Quoi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- C'est la vérité. Tu vois, moi aussi, j'arrête de mentir.

Il esquissa un sourire qui acheva Castiel.

- Dean, tu es vraiment... Un foutu égoïste ! Je te dégoûte à ce point ?! Tu préférais mourir plutôt que de m'embrasser dans la réalité alternée ? Tu me détestes tant que ça ?!

Le frère, fou de rage, s'écria.

- Non ! Tu piges rien à rien ma parole ! Tu vois, ça me gonfle ! Tous tes : « _I'm sorry, Dean _» et tes éternels : « Je ne comprends pas », j'ai envie de te secouer comme un prunier quand tu dis des conneries pareilles ! Tu ne vois rien, tu ne comprends jamais rien ! T'es un être millénaire, mais tu ne sais même pas causer !

- Tu peux parler, Monsieur-Je-Cache-Mes-Sentiments !

- T'es vraiment trop con, Cass... Tu piges que dalle, décidément.

- Alors explique-moi !

Le frère se tortilla une nouvelle fois, il baissa les yeux en répliquant plus calmement.

- J'ai eu peur, ok ? À chaque fois que tu fuyais, je ne savais pas où tu allais. Je ne savais pas si tu étais mort ou vivant. Et tu es trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Je devais juste la fermer et attendre que tu débarques derrière moi. Ou que tu m'appelles d'une cabine téléphonique pourrie à l'autre bout du pays. Pourquoi tu ne restes jamais avec moi et Sammy au bunker ? Pourquoi tu veux toujours sauver ces foutus anges qui te torturent sans arrêt ? Hein !? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, Metatron encore souriant, répliqua.

- Oh, c'est beau tout ça.

- La ferme ! Crièrent en cœur les deux hommes.

- Dean, reprit Castiel. Mon problème, c'est toi ! Parce que tout ce que j'ai pu faire depuis ma venue sur Terre, je l'ai fait pour toi ! Mais tu ne vois rien, tu me jettes à chaque fois que j'essaye de m'approcher de ta petite personne !

- Mais évidemment, Cass ! C'est juste _creepy_ lorsque tu bousilles mon espace personnel ! J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me jeter sur toi ! Mais tu es tellement naïf et innocent, que je sais même pas comment tu réagirais.

Castiel fut sous le choc.

- Tu... Tu veux te « jeter sur moi » ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu piges que dalle... Je t'aime, crétin ! Tu comprends ?

- Mais Dean... Je t'aime aussi...

Metatron frappa des mains.

- Alléluia ! Je vais enfin pouvoir terminer mon histoire !

Il regarda les deux hommes, puis il claqua des doigts.

**…**

Dean et Castiel, enfin libre, furent téléporté au bunker devant un Sam paniqué.

- Bon sang ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! Où est-ce que vous étiez passé ?

L'aîné jeta un regard noir à son frère.

- Dans l'antre de Monsieur Grimm.

L'ange se posta devant son amant.

- Dean... T'as pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit, non ?

Le frère se passa les mains sur le visage tandis que Sam essayait de comprendre.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, Sammy...

- « Rien » ? Répéta Castiel énervé. Ce n'était donc « rien » pour toi ?

Dean se colla à quelques centimètres du visage de l'ange pour dire.

- Mais non, crétin. Putain, tu fais chier, hein.

Puis il se jeta dans les bras de Castiel pour l'embrasser. Sam, sous le choc, fit les gros yeux. Pendant que ses compagnons échangèrent leur baiser, le cadet répliqua.

- Hum, Dean... On est encore dans une réalité alternée ?

Mais le Winchester, toujours ses lèvres collées à celles de son amant, fit un signe de la main à son frère pour lui dire de partir. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et resta sur place.

- Non, Dean, j'attends que tu m'expliques.

Exaspéré, l'aîné releva la tête et, tout en gardant Castiel contre lui, il rétorqua.

- Moi aimer Cass et Cass aimer moi. _Capiche ?_

Sam, soulagé, souffla un coup.

- Et bah c'est pas trop tôt, hein ! Je devrais envoyer une lettre de remerciement à Metatron.

- C'est ça, Sammy. Va écrire à ce débile. Maintenant, tu peux te barrer ?

Avant que son frère ne réponde, Dean reprit son langoureux baiser avec son ange. Intimidé, Sam détourna son regard et quitta la salle.

- Y'a des chambres pour faire ça !

Mais l'aîné des Winchester était trop occupé à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille du brun. Tandis que son amant passait ses mains sur le dos de Dean avant de descendre lentement vers ses fesses.

**…**

Dans son bureau, Metatron écrivait frénétiquement sur sa machine. Tout sourire, il termina son roman.

**« THE END ».**

**…**

_Voilà, vous pouvez respirer !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Ne me tapez pas LOL_

_J'ai le cerveau malade, je n'y peux rien._

_Relax, on est plusieurs dans ma tête, mais c'est encore moi qui commande... _


End file.
